


My Dear Gatsby

by ColePhelps



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Angst, Nick's POV, Other, Poetry, Set after the events of the book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColePhelps/pseuds/ColePhelps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And From my cup spilled eulogy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear Gatsby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Sorry for making Nick even sadder than he already was. (Poor thing). Please review if you'd like, and I hope this isn't too bad...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

 

I will not shed a single tear

But I still wish that you were here

I thought of you when summer turned fall

Just you and me against them all

She kept her place,

You took the fall

Contempt had spilled out from my ink

Into depression I did sink

And every night would call for “One more drink”

Your memory left no room to think

And from my cup spilled eulogy

I spoke of things never to be

Though only now I truly see

Just how much you still mean to me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the format's a little off. This is my first time posting here.


End file.
